


A Little Bit of History

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Christine first met in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of History

Zoe and Christine first met in a club. They didn’t exchange names, they didn’t discuss their jobs, and they didn’t talk much about anything but the music. They danced and flirted and kissed and ended up in a toilet cubicle, Zoe pressing Christine against the wall. It was quick and needy and anything but tender. They didn’t expect to see each other again.

There was a joint briefing – Five, Six, and London Station – shortly after the troops went into Afghanistan. Their eyes met as Christine walked through the pods. Zoe looked away quickly. Christine stared fixedly at Tom throughout the briefing, and Zoe examined the Five crest on the wall. 

‘That woman has problems,’ Tom muttered as Christine disappeared back through pods, while Zoe watched from the corner of her eye.

They came face to face on the dance floor. Christine’s eyes flashed. ‘What are you…?’ she hissed.

‘What about you?’ said Zoe.

They glared at each other, then found that they were moving to the beat of the music, dancing at each other, against each other, just the way they had that first night. Zoe’s hand rested on Christine’s hip for a moment. 

Christine leaned forward, her mouth on Zoe’s ear. ‘Come home with me.’

At Christine’s flat they kissed heatedly almost the moment the door closed behind them; jackets and blouses and bras littered the hallway, shoes and trousers the living room. They lay together on the couch, wrestling and fighting and then pushing against and into each other. They tumbled off the couch, kissing and biting and nipping and stroking. For a moment, just before dawn, when the sky in Christine’s broad windows was grey with just a touch of yellowy orange, they were tender to each other. Zoe stroked the long blonde hair, and Christine’s mouth on Zoe’s skin was gentle.

There were awkward moments that morning, and more each time they met in the field or at a briefing. Christine focused on Tessa, or Tom, or Harry, as befitted the ranking London Station operative. Zoe just tried not to think, which wasn’t hard when Christine was nearby.

Another encounter, in the Ladies at the club, by the sinks this time, rather than in a cubicle. Christine snapped ‘You’re tempting fate,’ when she saw Zoe. 

Zoe replied with a forceful kiss. ‘We’re anonymous here,’ she said, pulling back just a centimetre. She swept one hand up Christine’s back.

‘For how much longer?’ asked Christine. ‘What’s to say Tessa won’t visit the club one day?’

‘Tessa amuses herself differently.’ Zoe pulled Christine in for another kiss, but Christine pushed her away.

‘It’s just killing you, isn’t it?’

Zoe stared for a moment, then turned away, swearing. She crossed the small room and braced herself for a moment against the wall. She turned to face Christine, blazing with anger. ‘Screw you,’ she said, softly.

Christine said nothing.

‘Screw you,’ said Zoe again. ‘Screw her, and screw you.’

Christine held Zoe’s furious gaze. Then she crossed to where Zoe stood and put her hands on Zoe’s shoulders. ‘Yes, please.’


End file.
